


Blow the Man Down

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: The Tales of Sherwood Bay [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ARRERRRRGGG, Bascially candy store but on a boat, Gen, P I R ATES, PIRATES ARE B A C K, grr, some implied kram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Though Veronica's gotten used to some of Captain Chandler's methods, when the Porsche sets sail for the mainland, trouble arises.





	Blow the Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> YO HO MOTHERFUCKERS WE'RE BACK

   "Sawyer! Get yer boots on! Cap'n's got an announcement for everyone!" 

   Veronica's sound sleep was interrupted by the high-pitched voice of the lookout. She yawned, sitting up. "Shouldn't you be in the crow's nest?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

   "Duke said that I aughtta get everyone on board first. Besides, I got Kurt t' watch out fer a bit," Mac shrugged, adjusting the spotted bandana on her head. "I'd hurry up, if I were ye. It's important!" 

 

   A few minutes later, and the majority of crew was waiting before Duke and Chandler. The captain glanced at the former with a small grin. Behind them, Kurt and Mac exchanged a shiny telescope and a few hushed words before joining the small crowd. 

   "Aye, ye bilgerats," the first mate spoke up. Her voice seemed just as unforgiving as it had when Veronica had arrived. "We're heading back t' the mainland." This was met with equal parts cheering and booing. Veronica, however, stayed quiet. Going back to England meant the possibility of running into Captain Flemmings, and, perhaps worse, Third Mate Dunstock. Explaining how you'd joined up with a band of pirates, under Captain Chandler, no less, wouldn't be an easy task. 

   The harsh voice of said captain interrupted her thoughts. "Aye, so there won't be any complaints. Unless, 'course, any of ye want to meet up with ol' Davy Jones?" She threatened, gesturing towards the sturdy board of wood resting against the side of the railing. During her time there, Veronica had never seen it used, and that was a fact that she wanted to remain true. 

   "Sawyer, ye and I have some talkin' t' git to. My quarters, now." 

**Author's Note:**

> AVAST YE SCALLYWAGS IM UPDATING IT >:3


End file.
